Sabaku No Gaara, le Jinchuriki sans Bijû
by Sabaku no Yolina
Summary: Gaara a été ramené à la vie par Chyio, et Sakura doit rester à Suna sous ordre de Tsunade. Que se passera-t-il? Sakura va-t-elle se plaire dans le Village caché du vent?
1. Chiyo, l'héroïne de Suna

Chapitre 1 : Chiyo, l'héroïne de Suna

Sakura Haruno s'approcha du corps inanimé du jeune Kazekage afin de pronostiquer son état, à la demande de Naruto Uzumaki. Elle plaça ses mains d'un côté et de l'autre du cou et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le pouls de Gaara. Elle attendait, attendait, mais pas le moindre petit mouvement ne se fit sentir sous ses doigts. Elle plaça alors ses deux mains sur le cœur de l'ancien hôte du Shukaku et fit sortir son chakra médical d'un vert apaisant. Rien n'y fit, le Kazekage était mort. À cette pensée, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi, c'était si injuste ! Il était encore si jeune, avait vécu d'une manière si triste, et maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussi à avoir une place à Suna, et dans le cœur des gens, il disparaissait.

Sakura : Naruto, pardonne-moi je t'en prie. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. C'est… trop tard…

Sa voix se brisa sur ses dernières paroles. Naruto resta de marbre, comme si c'était totalement impossible que Gaara meurt.

Chiyo s'approcha de Sakura puis s'accroupit de l'autre côté du corps sans vie. Elle plaça à son tour ses mains sur le cœur de Gaara. Une bulle de Shakra bleu se forma. Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, Gaï et Sakura restèrent silencieux et observèrent ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

Kakashi : Neji ? Peux-tu nous expliquer ?

Neji : Byakugan !

Après quelques instants d'observation, il s'adressa à ses compagnons.

Neji : Elle transmet son Chakra à Gaara.

Sakura : Une technique de résurrection ? Impossible !

Mais Chiyo était encore faible à cause du poison, et la bulle commençait à disparaître. La jeune fleur de Cerisier plaça alors ses mains sur celles de la grand-mère et insuffla du Chakra à son tour afin d'aider la marionnettiste. Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de dissuader la vielle femme Ninja. Cela ne servirait à rien. Elle allait mourir de toute façon. Jamais elle n'aurait le temps de préparer un autre antidote. Les minutes semblaient durer des heures. Aucun n'osait prononcer mot de peur de déconcentrer les deux Ninjas Médicaux.

Soudain, la grand-mère bascula en arrière.

Neji : Elle est morte. C'est fini.

Naruto : Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi elle est morte ?

Sakura : Elle a transféré sa vie à Gaara afin de le ressusciter. Le prix était sa propre vie.

Naruto : Alors Gaara est vivant ?

Sakura replaça ses mains sur la gorge du jeune homme aux cheveux rouge. Elle sentit un faible palpitement sous ses doigts, puis un deuxième. Gaara ouvrit lentement les yeux, observa Sakura qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui, puis regarda autour de lui. Il semblait ne rien comprendre.

Naruto : Gaara !

Le Jinchuriki de Konoha se précipita vers lui et lui saisit le bras. Gaara crispa le visage et ferma les yeux. Le blond se ramassa alors un coup de poing magistral et vola un peu plus loin.

Sakura : Espèce de crétin ! Laisse-le respirer ! Et tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais mal ?

Naruto : Pardon Sakura-chan !

Sakura : Kazekage, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Gaara : Je… je… je ne sais pas trop.

Sakura : Bon je vais vous diagnostiquer. Expliquez-lui pendant que je le soigne.

Kakashi se chargea de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son enlèvement. Durant ce temps la femme aux cheveux roses guérissait toutes les blessures qu'il avait eu pendant son combat contre Deidara, et celles qu'il avait subi pendant que l'Akatsuki extrayait son Démon à une queue.

Gaara put s'asseoir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un s'était sacrifié pour lui. Lui que tout le monde avait toujours haï, lui le monstre, lui l'assassin.

Naruto : Gaara, tu vois, tu as enfin trouvé ta place. Tu es important pour les gens de ton village, tu es notre ami.

Gaara : Naruto. Merci à vous tous. Je ne le méritais pas.

Sakura : Il n'y a pas besoin de mériter ou non de vivre pour être sauvé.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, car les Ninjas de Suna venaient d'arriver. Temari et Kankuro se précipitèrent vers leur jeune frère. Le soulagement se lisait sur tous les visages. Sakura se rapprocha alors de Chiyo. Elle plaça deux doigts sur ses yeux, et ferma ses paupières. On avait l'impression qu'elle dormait.

Ebizô : J'aimerais tant l'entendre dire « Je plaisentais ! Je jouais la morte ! »

Gaara : Prions pour grand-mère Chiyo.

Tous les ninjas fermèrent les yeux, tout en remerciant la marionnettiste pour son sacrifice. Sakura ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. La vieille femme lui avait beaucoup appris durant le combat contre Sasori. Elle lui avait fait confiance, avait reconnu son talent, lui avait injecté l'antidote à elle, puis s'était sacrifiée pour sauver le Kazekage, pour le bien du village, et par bonté de cœur. Cette femme était une vrai Ninja, quoi qu'elle ait pu commettre comme erreurs par le passé. Elle était morte en héroïne. Sakura se dit qu'elle aimerait bien mourir comme elle, en sauvant quelqu'un qui comptait pour elle, ou pour sauver son village. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier la vielle femme.

Un brancard fut mis en place pour transporter Chiyo, transporté par Naruto et trois Ninjas de Suna. Gaï pris Kakashi sur son dos, Temari et Kankuro quant à eux soutinrent Gaara. Sakura se releva, mais à peine redressée elle chancela et retomba à genoux.

Gaara : Kankuro, aide-la. Je vais bien.

Kankuro s'approcha de Sakura, passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules puis la souleva. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

Sakura : Pardonnez-moi.

Neji : Allons Sakura, c'est tout à fait normal après tout ce que tu as fait !

La vision de la jeune Kunoichi se brouilla, puis tout devint noir.


	2. Gaara, le 4e Kazekage

Chapitre 2 : Gaara, le 4e Kazekage

Lorsque Sakura ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une pièce claire et lumineuse. Elle s'assit à la hâte, ne se souvenant pas comment elle était arrivée ici, ni où elle se trouvait. Sa tête était douloureuse, elle patienta quelques instants que ses nausées passent, puis regarda autour d'elle. À peine eut-elle dirigé son regard vers la porte que Temari entra et se dirigea vers elle.

Temari : Tout va bien, Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui, je crois. J'ai juste mal à la tête. Que s'est-il passé ?

Temari : Et bien nous sommes retournés à Suna, Kankuro t'as porté, Chiyo a été enterrée dignement, à une place d'honneur. Tu as dormi durant 2 jours. Ah et tes équipiers sont retourné à Konoha afin de faire un rapport à l'Hokage. Ils ont jugé préférable que tu te reposes un certain temps ici. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir des nouvelles de la Godaime.

Sakura : Oh je vois. Ils ont bien fait de partir sans moi. Comment va Gaara ?

Temari : Il est encore faible. Il se repose toujours.

Sakura : Pourrais-tu m'indiquer ou je peux trouver… la tombe de grand-mère Chiyo ?

Temari : Oui, bien sûr. Suis-moi.

Une fois arrivée au cimetière, Sakura demanda à Temari de la laisser seule. Cette dernière pausa la main sur l'épaule de son amie, puis s'en alla.

Quand elle fut sûre qu'il n'y avait personne, la Kunoichi laissa aller toutes ses émotions contenus. Elle sanglotait, accroupie devant la tombe. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pu la sauver, mais si elle l'avait empêchée de se sacrifier, sa douleur aurait été la même, car le Kazekage serait mort maintenant. Elle se sentait une nouvelle fois inutile.

Gaara : Ne soit pas triste pour elle. Chiyo est morte d'une manière honorable. Elle était la première à me haïr pour le monstre que j'étais, et pourtant elle m'a sauvé. Elle a dû changer beaucoup grâce à toi.

Sakura avait sursauté, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il était vraiment très silencieux.

Gaara : Pardonne-moi je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Sakura : Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as fait peur. Je pensais seulement être seule. Tu m'as surprise, c'est tout.

Elle sécha ses larmes et se mit debout face au jeune homme.

Sakura : Puis-je me rendre utile, Kazekage-sama ?

Gaara : Oui tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi : m'appeler Gaara.

Sakura : Très bien, Gaara. Tu vas bien ?

Gaara : Oui, ça peut aller. Je me sens faible, et … vide. Paisible et perdu à la fois. Enfin je suis venu te donner un message de ton Hokage.

Il lui tendit un parchemin. Sakura le lut rapidement. Elle fut légèrement surprise de la demande de son Maître, mais compris les raison de la Princesse des limaces.

Sakura : Le Hokage me demande de rester à Suna, afin de récupérer. Elle m'a également chargé de regarder si tu avais des séquelles à cause de l'extraction du Shukaku.

Gaara : Hmmm je vois. Très bien mais il faudra que tout cela reste entre nous. Si par hasard on apprenait que je n'ai plus mes capacités d'avant et que cela s'ébruitait, Suna serait en grand danger. Je te demanderais donc de loger dans notre maison, à Temari, Kankuro et moi. Tu pourras ainsi m'inspecter comme bon te semble.

Sakura : Très bien. Merci.

Gaara : Je vais demander à Temari de te faire visiter alors.

Les deux Shinobis se dirigèrent vers le burreau du Kazekage, où il fit appeler son frère et sa soeur. Le Ninja aux cheveux rouges expliqua la situation à sa famille.

Temari : Donc nous seuls seront au courant de ta santé et de tes capacités ?

Gaara : Oui.

Kankuro : Je comprends. Nous resterons donc très discrets afin de ne pas mettre Suna en danger. Et s'il s'avère que tu ne pouvais plus manipuler le sable, ainsi que toutes tes techniques ?

Gaara : Alors il faudra nommer un nouveau Kazekage. Mais pour le moment nous ne savons encore rien. Pour l'instant je suis encore trop faible pour m'entraîner. Temari, pourrais-tu mener Sakura à notre maison ?

Temari : Hai ! Sakura, suis-moi !

Les deux Kunoichis marchèrent tranquillement, s'éloignant un peu du centre du village. La maison des Sabaku se trouvait un peu à l'écart. Elle était semblable aux autres maisons de Suna.

Temari : Voilà mon chez-moi ! Ce n'est pas très grand mais j'espère que tu t'y plairas.

Sakura : Arigatō, Temari. Pourrais-tu m'indiquer où je peux dormir ? Je suis épuisée.

Une fois menées dans sa chambre, qui se trouvait en face de celle de Gaara et à côté de cette de Temari, Sakura s'allongea lourdement sur son lit et sombra dans un sommeil profond.


	3. Début de la mission

Chapitre 3 : Début de la mission

Temari vint réveiller Sakura une fois l'après-midi presque terminé. Elle l'amena ensuite dans la cuisine, où Kankuro et Gaara étaient attablés. Le Kazekage avait la tête appuyée sur la main, il semblait épuisé. Le marionnettiste quant à lui lisait le « Paradis du Batifolage ».

Sakura : Ne me dis pas que tu lis les même cochonneries que Kakashi-sensei ?!

Kankuro : Euh… Non, non pas du tout ! J'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi tant de gens en était fan. Donc je le lis pour savoir si c'est vraiment bien.

Temari : N'essaies pas de mentir Kankuro ! Tu lis ces livres depuis longtemps.

Kankuro voulu démentir les dires de sa sœur, mais en vain car le rouge lui montait déjà aux joues. Il bafouilla, gêné, se senti ridicule, cacha le livre dans une de ses poches puis trouva subitement un grand intérêt à ses pieds.

Sakura rigola, puis se tourna vers le plus jeune des frères.

Sakura : Gaara, tout va bien ? Tu es bien silencieux.

Aucune réponse. Gaara était apparemment perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vide. La femme aux cheveux roses s'approcha du Kazekage et pausa sa main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers elle.

Sakura : Tout va bien ?

Gaara : Je me sens épuisé.

Sakura : Tu peux dormir maintenant non ? C'est bien à cause de Shukaku qu'il ne t'était pas permis de dormir ?

Temari : Nani Sakura, ce n'est pas le moment de faire un rapport de santé ! Nous avons faim, Kankuro et moi. Si tu veux commencer tes diagnostiques sur Gaara, attends que nous ayons le ventre plein.

Sakura : Gomen ! Déformation professionnelle.

Temari : J'avais remarqué. Je trouve ça assez amusant, de te voir jouer la Nounou de Gaara.

Sakura : Mais… Mais… Mais non ! Je ne joue pas la Nounou !

Temari : A d'autres ! Pourquoi tu rougis alors ? Et comme on dit toujours : il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !

Kankuro et Temari riaient de bon cœur alors que Sakura devenait rouge pivoine et essayait de trouver une échappatoire. Gaara se prit de pitié pour elle, même si il trouvait cette scène plutôt amusante.

Gaara : Temari, je croyais que tu avais faim !

Temari : Oui, je vais chercher les plats. Tu me donnes un coup de main, Kankuro ?

Une fois le frère et la sœur s'était quelque peu éloignés, Sakura s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

Le repas se passa calmement, dans un silence plutôt paisible et agréable. Une fois qu'ils furent tous rassasiés, ils firent la vaisselle puis discutèrent dans le salon. Temari et Kankuro ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher.

Sakura, qui avait dormi tout l'après-midi, ne ressentais aucune fatigue. Aucun d'eux ne prit la parole pendant quelques minutes, puis Gaara brisa le silence.

Gaara : Pour répondre à ta question, c'était bien à cause de Shukaku que qu'il m'était interdit de dormir. Je perdais plus facilement le contrôle de mon Démon que Naruto, certainement à cause d'une faiblesse d'esprit. J'avais peur qu'Ichibi me ronge dès que je me serais endormi.

Sakura avait noté tous ce qu'il avait dit sur un petit carnet qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, décidée à ne rien laisser passer et pouvoir toujours relire ce qui avait été dit.

Sakura : Donc, maintenant tu peux dormir. As-tu déjà essayé depuis que l'Akatsuki t'as extrait Shukaku ?

Gaara : Pour être franc, non. Les anciennes habitudes restent, et j'ai encore l'impression que je cours un danger si je m'endors.

Sakura : Seulement, maintenant tu n'as plus l'énergie du Démon à Une Queue, et donc ton corps et ton esprit ne supportent plus ce rythme.

Gaara : En effet, je ressens bien plus la fatigue qu'auparavant. Seulement, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va prendre mon contrôle dès que je dormirai. Je sais que c'est idiot.

Sakura : Non, pas idiot. Compréhensible. Je n'ai jamais été Jinchuriki, mais j'ai déjà vu Naruto perde son contrôle. Il devenait agressif et dangereux. Récemment Kyubi a augmenté son contrôle sur lui quand il est sous le coup d'une émotion, il a failli tuer Jiraya-sensei sans le vouloir. Mais Naruto est spécial. Il a toujours été insouciant, le Démon à Neuf Queues ne l'a donc jamais empêché de dormir. Et contrairement à toi, il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il a fait pendant qu'il ne se contrôle plus.

La femme Ninja resta un instant pensive, puis reprit parole.

Sakura : Si tu veux, je peux rester à tes côtés pendant que tu dors. De toute manière je n'ai pas sommeil et comme ça je pourrai te réveiller s'il se passe quelque chose.

Gaara : Eh bien, c'est un peu gênant, mais je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

Le Kazekage se dirigea vers le canapé, et s'y allongea. Sakura choisit un livre dans la bibliothèque des Sabaku puis s'assit en tailleur par terre, à côté du lit improvisé de Gaara.

Sakura : Bonne nuit.

Gaara : Merci, Sakura.

Il ne fallut pas plus de vingt secondes au Ninja aux cheveux rouges pour sombrer dans un sommeil qu'il n'avait jamais connu.


	4. Première nuit et début de l'entraînement

Chapitre 4 : Première nuit et début de l'entraînement

Le lendemain matin, tôt, Kankuro et Temari descendirent dans le salon, où Sakura veillait toujours Gaara. Elle mit son index sur ses lèvres pour signifier aux deux arrivants d'être silencieux.

Sakura (chuchote) : Il voulait être surveillé pendant son sommeil. Kankuro, pourrais-tu le remplacer aujourd'hui ? Et toi, Temari, accepterais-tu de me remplacer l'espace de quelques heures que je récupère un peu ?

Kankuro (chuchote) : Oui évidemment. Même demain s'il le faut.

Temari (chuchote) : Dors tranquillement Sakura, tu en as besoin aussi.

Sakura (chuchote) : Merci beaucoup à vous deux.

La jeune Kunoichi monta dans sa chambre. Gaara n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de toute la nuit. Elle avait pu lire tranquillement, et avait même dessiné ce qui lui passait sous les yeux, entre autre Gaara. Mais elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte. Il avait seulement murmuré quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Elle avait trouvé cela mignon, de l'imaginer en train de rêver. C'est sur ces pensées que Sakura sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Quatre heures plus tard, elle se réveilla. Le soleil était levé à présent. Il devait être environ dix heures. Elle ramassa le carnet où elle avait noté ses observations sur l'état de Gaara. Elle fut plus que surprises de voir qu'une dizaines de croquis remplissaient quelques pages, mais le plus étonnant était le dessin du jeune Kazekage, endormi, qui remplissait toute une page. Elle rougit violemment, ôta les pages gribouillées et les mis de côté sous son coussin. Elle descendit au salon afin de reprendre sa place, tout en choisissant un nouveau livre.

Temari était restée fidèle à son poste. En la voyant arriver, elle lui fit un clin d'œil, tout en levant le pouce, puis se dirigea vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds.

Gaara commença à remuer vers treize heures, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait ni où il était.

Sakura : Bonjour Gaara. Alors, cette première nuit de sommeil ? C'était comment ?

Le Ninja de Suna tourna la tête vers elle, puis s'assit.

Gaara : Eh bien, je me sens encore un peu fatigué, mais reposé. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

Sakura : Environ quinze heures. Marmotte !

Gaara : Et tu es resté là pendant tout ce temps ?

Sakura : Temari m'a remplacée quelques heures, afin que je puisse me reposer un peu. Que dirais-tu de manger quelque chose puis t'entraîner un peu ? Comme ça nous pourrons voir si tes capacités sont comme avant ou non. Kankuro te remplace toute la journée.

Gaara : Je vois que tu as déjà tout organisé. Je n'ai pas posé de problèmes cette nuit ?

Sakura : Non aucun. C'était d'ailleurs assez amusant de t'entendre bavarder en dormant.

Gaara rougit fortement et regarda ses mains. Sakura ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, se dépêcha de faire passer sa gêne.

Sakura : Oh je te rassure, je n'ai absolument rien compris ! Tu marmonnais juste un peu, c'est tout. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé cela plutôt mignon.

Sakura éclata de rire en voyant que Gaara avait les yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et les joues presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Les larmes coulaient déjà des yeux de la jeune femme. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour enfin réussi à se calmer. Le Kazekage avait les bras croisés sur son torse et la regardait avec son calme habituel. Ayant l'impression qu'il boudait, la Kunoichi se mit à ses côtés et lui donna un petit coup de coude.

Sakura : Allez, je te taquine ! Ne fais pas la tête.

Gaara : Mouais, ça va pour cette fois. Tu es quand même la première à me qualifier de « mignon ».

Sakura : Ah bon ? Je suis pourtant certaine que quelques jeunes Ninjas de ton village ne doivent pas être contre le fait de te dire que tu es mignon ! Tout particulièrement Matsuri, non ?

Gaara : Un peu comme toi quand tu étais complètement amoureuse de Sa-su-ke ? Peut-être que tu l'es toujours en fait.

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de rougir et de bafouillé. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas que Gaara puis l'embêter ! Elle reprit son sérieux et compris où il voulait en venir.

Sakura : Oui, j'imagine que c'est comparable. Quelle honte d'avoir été ainsi. Sasuke a vraiment du souffrir. Je pense que tu es un peu dans la même situation que lui. En fait, vous vous ressemblez et vous êtes si opposés à la fois. Je suis heureuse que tu aies changé après l'examen de sélection pour les Chûnin. Tu es une personne bien, et un très bon Kazekage. Sasuke, lui, nous a tous trahis. Si je devais le croiser à nouveau et qu'il s'en prenait à mes amis, je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer.

Gaara : On peut dire que tu as beaucoup changé également.

Après avoir mangé des Ramen et le Kazekage pris sa jarre sur son épaule et la conduisit hors du village, afin d'être hors de vue de tous.

Sakura : Bien, commençons. Peux-tu essayer de manipuler le sable ?

Il déboucha sa gourde puis ferma les yeux. Il devait se concentrer afin de faire sortir le sable, l'exercice était beaucoup plus difficile qu'avant. Après plusieurs minutes d'effort, le sable vola enfin autour de lui. Il n'avait pas sa rapidité habituelle, mais c'était déjà un bon début.

Sakura : Je vais essayer de t'attaquer pour voir si le sable forme toujours un bouclier autour de toi ou pas. Tiens-toi prêt à parer, inutile de t'abimer.

Gaara acquiesça et se mit en place. Sakura chargea directement vers lui, le poing levé, mais pas chargé de Chakra. Le Kazekage dû parer avec sa main gauche, cependant le sable avait fait un léger mouvement pour se mettre devant son visage. Mais ce n'était gère plus qu'un filet de sable, incapable de parer quoi que ce soit.

Sakura : Bon, c'est déjà un début. Je pense qu'il va falloir plusieurs heures d'entraînement pour que tu aies à nouveau un bouclier convenable.

Gaara : C'est aussi mon avis. Attaque-moi sans arrêt avec des coups de poings et des coups de pieds. Ensuite, si le sable agit à nouveau correctement, on testera avec des Kunaïs.

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi. Gaara avait obtenu une armure de sable acceptable. Elle n'était pas aussi efficace qu'avant, mais c'était un très bon début. Le bouclier n'avait cependant pas été testé face aux Kunaïs. Ils rentrèrent épuisés à la maison des Sabaku et se laissèrent tomber lourdement sur le canapé.

C'est endormis, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, que Temari et Kankuro les retrouvèrent en rentrant. Ils eurent un petit sourire complice, la femme à l'éventail fit un clin d'œil à son frère puis alla chercher une couverture pour recouvrir les deux jeunes Ninjas.


	5. Bilan de santé

Chapitre 5 : Bilan de santé

Le lendemain matin, Sakura émergeait doucement de son sommeil. Elle avait mal à la nuque mais ne voulais pas bouger, elle se sentait trop bien. Elle avait bon chaud, et une main était posée sur sa taille.

… Une main ? Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, dans faire de mouvement toute fois. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, mais dans le salon. Et la Kunoichi avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule du Kazekage ! Et c'est son bras qui entourait ses hanches. Elle se redressait lentement, ne voulant pas réveiller le Ninja à ses côtés. Son visage était tourné vers elle, et elle observa alors le beau visage du jeune homme. Il avait l'air si paisible quand il dormait, si innocent. Elle avait envi de l'embrasser. Embrasser le Kazekage de Suna ? Quelle folie !

Sakura secoua la tête afin de se ressaisir, puis avança doucement la main vers la joue de Gaara pour le réveiller avec une petite caresse. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes puis s'ouvrirent lentement. Il la regarda, l'air de ne pas comprendre où il était ni ce qu'il se passait.

Sakura : Bonjour Gaara. Bien dormi ?

Gaara sembla alors faire le lien entre Sakura et dormir. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds puis regarda autour de lui. Il avait dormi avec quelqu'un ! Qui plus est une femme qui n'était pas sa sœur !

Sakura : Allons, ne fais pas cette tête ! On dirait que je te traumatise !

Gaara : Je… Que… ?

Sakura (rigole) : Eh bien, je pense que nous étions vraiment épuisés après notre entraînement d'hier et que nous nous sommes immédiatement endormis. Temari ou Kankuro ont dû passer par la et nous couvrir.

L'information commençait à monter au cerveau encore endormi du Kazekage.

Gaara : Hmmm. Je vois. On peut dire que oui, j'ai bien dormi. Et toi ?

Sakura : Carrément super bien ! Tu es bien plus efficace qu'une bouillotte ! Je pourrais presque m'y habituer.

Voyant le rouge monter aux joues de Gaara, elle se dépêcha de parler.

Sakura : Ah excuse-moi ! J'ai oublié que je ne devais pas te taquiner. Désolée.

Gaara : Non ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que quelqu'un me charrie à part peut-être Temari et Kankuro. Enfin c'est vrai que moi aussi je pourrais facilement m'y faire de dormir avec toi.

Gaara ne se retint pas de rire devant Sakura qui devint pivoine. Sakura ayant compris qu'il voulait se venger, se tourna vers lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis se leva.

Sakura : Je t'ai eu !

Puis elle partit en rigolant vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. Cependant, elle dû faire face à un nouveau dilemme. C'est donc en serviette de bain plutôt courte vers le salon, où se trouvait toujours Gaara. Il détourna rapidement son regard d'elle quand il vit sa tenue.

Sakura : Euh… Sais-tu ou je pourrais trouver des habits de rechange ?

Le jeune Kazekage, plus que perturbé par la Kunoichi, se dirigea vers sa chambre et sorti des habits qui dataient de ses 13 ans. Il lui tendit un t-shirt noir et un short tout aussi foncé.

Gaara : Je pense que ça devrait faire l'affaire le temps que tu demandes à Temari de te prêter quelque chose de plus adéquat.

Sakura : Merci beaucoup, Gaara.

Sa gêne atteint son paroxysme quand elle remarqua que le Kazekage la regardait de haut en bas ! Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de plaire aux hommes. Mais elle se sentait flattée par le regard de Gaara. Il était vraiment différent des autres. Son regard n'avait pas la moindre lueur de perversité, mais plutôt de la curiosité.

Sakura : Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien différent, Gaara. J'oublie toujours que tu n'as que très peu d'expériences avec les autres. Ils n'auraient pu trouver de meilleur Kazekage.

Puis elle se détourna et parti se changer. Elle entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. En enfilant les habits qui lui avaient été prêtés, Sakura pu sentir l'odeur de Gaara. Elle était épicée et douce à la fois, vraiment une agréable. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'étaient que des habits et qu'une odeur parmi tant d'autres !

Mais elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle était sous le charme du Kazekage. Sa gentillesse, son humour si discret et pourtant présent quand on le cherchait un peu, son sourire, sa beauté. Cependant, une personne de son rang ne pouvait guère s'intéresser à elle. Elle ne le méritait pas. De plus, elle était presque aussi inexpérimentée que lui en relations amoureuses. La jeune Ninja avait longtemps cru être amoureuse de Sasuke, mais s'était leurré. Elle avait aimé sa beauté, sa puissance mais rien de plus. Il n'avait jamais été gentil ni même aimable. Il l'avait toujours détesté et considéré comme un boulet.

Sakura se dirigea vers la cuisine pour leur préparer un repas. Gaara arriva quelques instants plus tard, les cheveux encore mouillés. Ils mangèrent en silence.

Sakura : Veux-tu que nous allions nous entraîner avec les Kunaïs ?

Gaara : Oui je veux bien. Il faut que je retrouve assez rapidement mes capacités, pour le bien de Suna. Si tu es prête nous pouvons y aller immédiatement ?

Sakura acquiesça et ils allèrent ensemble au même endroit que le jour précédent. La jeune femme commença d'abord par les poings quelques minutes pour débuter en « douceur », puis vinrent les Kunaïs. La Kunoichi ne visait que les jambes et les bras de Gaara, ayant trop peur de le blesser.

Gaara : Sakura, il faut que tu vise toutes les parties de mon corps. Aussi bien la tête et le dos que les jambes et les bras. Et puis, s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, tu pourras me donner les premiers soins.

Sakura : Très bien, mais fais attention.

Elle créa alors 10 clones qui se positionnaient tout autour du Kazekage, et lancèrent des Kunaïs en même temps sur lui. Le sable arrêta toutes les armes, même si il ne formait pas un bouclier aussi dur que quand Sakura attaquait de ses poings. Certains Kunaïs traversaient le bouclier mais à une vitesse si lente qu'il tombait au sol à peine la barrière franchie.

L'entrainement continua ainsi pendant 3 heures, au terme desquelles Sakura l'attaquait à distance et au corps à corps simultanément. Gaara réussissait à tout parer, jusqu'au moment où, concentré sur sa partenaire, une lame se planta dans son épaule depuis derrière.

Sakura stoppa immédiatement ses attaques et fit disparaitre les clones. Elle se précipita vers le jeune homme qui avait posé un genou à terre.

Sakura : Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser, désolée !

Gaara : Sakura, calmes-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

La Ninja Médecin retira l'arme, puis posa ses paumes sur la plaie et soigna la blessure.

Sakura : Je pense que ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Mais si tu le permets, je voudrais faire un bilan de ta santé ce soir. Etant donné que tu as retrouvé partiellement tes capacités, il est important de savoir maintenant si tu as des séquelles. Car même si Chiyo t'a ramené à la vie, tu n'as pas pour autant été soigné.

Gaara : Très bien, alors rentrons. Demain je devrai reprendre mon poste de Kazekage, mais je voudrais que tu restes encore un certain temps pour que nous puissions nous entraîner. Temari et Kankuro m'aideront également, mais plus tard.

Sakura : J'accepte, mais je voudrais me rendre utile. Je pourrais vous servir à l'Hôpital ?

Gaara : Oui, très volontiers. Nos Ninjas Médecins ne sont pas aussi performants que ceux de Konoha.

S'étant mis d'accord, ils retournèrent à la maison des Sabaku. Temari et Kankuro n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre de Gaara.

Sakura : Euh… Pourrais-tu enlever ton haut et t'asseoir ?

Gaara s'exécuta, puis s'assis sur son lit. Sakura commença par observer ses yeux, leur réactivité, puis elle posa ses doigts sur ses temps et ferma les yeux. Elle descendit ensuite ses phalanges dans le cou du Ninja.

Sakura : Pour l'instant tout semble en ordre.

Elle contourna le lit puis déplaça les mains le long de son dos.

Sakura : Ton dos te fait souffrir depuis des années non ?

Gaara : En effet.

Sakura : Je vais arranger ça, mais tu risques d'avoir un peu mal.

Gaara : Vas-y.

Elle appuya alors fortement à l'interstice d'une côte et de la colonne vertébrale et un craquement sinistre retenti. Gaara serra les dents, et après quelques instants la douleur commença à passer.

Sakura : Voilà, tu avais une côte démise. Tu pourrais t'allonger sur le dos ?

Sakura déplaça alors ses mains sur le torse musclé et imberbe de Gaara. Non ! Sur le torse de Gaara tout court ! Il était vraiment sexy. NON ! STOP ! Elle dut faire beaucoup d'efforts pour se concentrer.

Sakura : A priori tout est en ordre. Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle !

Elle adressa un grand sourire à Gaara, qui lui répondit timidement.

Sakura : Repose-toi un peu.

Gaara : Merci pour tout, Sakura

Sakura : C'est tout naturel voyons ! Tu es mon ami !

Puis elle sorti de la chambre pour laisser Gaara dormir.


	6. Danse et sentiments

Chapitre 6 : Danse et sentiments

Les jours passaient, Sakura travaillait à l'hôpital de Suna. Elle enseignait une partie de son savoir aux Ninjas Médecins. Le soir, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro et elle s'entraînaient ensemble. La Kunoichi avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place, enfin elle pouvait vraiment être utile. Elle venait de finir une journée de travail et retournait à sa maison provisoire.

Temari : Coucou Sakura ! Tout s'est bien passé ?

Sakura : Salut Temari, Kankuro !

Kankuro : Bonjour. Aujourd'hui nous avons décidé que nous ne nous entraînerions pas. Je pense que profiter durant une journée nous fera du bien. Et puis, nous avons travaillé dur !

Sakura : Oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas contre. Quelque chose de prévu ?

Temari : Non, pas encore. Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé à Gaara, mais je pense qu'il ne sera pas contre non plus. Dis-moi, Sakura, tu es ici depuis plus d'une semaine et tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir partir. Je me trompe ?

Sakura : Tu as raison. J'aime beaucoup ce village, il est très différent de Konoha. Je trouve qu'il est fort agréable de changer d'air. Et puis, Suna est vraiment magnifique !

Gaara : Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre.

Personne ne l'avait entendu venir. Temari s'empressa de lui exposer son idée, et à son grand plaisir, son jeune frère accèpta.

Temari : Je sais ! Nous pourrions aller au restaurant ! Allez, viens Saku ! Je vais te faire toute belle !

Et l'aînée des Sabaku entraîna Sakura avec elle dans sa chambre. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, haussèrent les épaules, puis montèrent à leur tour dans leur chambre respective.

Temari : Choisi une robe, Sakura ! Moi je prends celle-là !

Temari avait saisi une longue robe violette ample, fendue sur le côté. Les manches étaient longues et larges, et ses épaules dénudées. Elle avait gardé ses éternelles couettes.

Sakura, quant à elle, avait une robe noire qui lui arrivait aux pieds, fendue sur le côté gauche presque jusqu'à la hanche, mettant en valeur ses jambes fines. Elle n'avait ni manches ni bretelles, montrant sa peau blanche. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

Kankuro avait un costard bleu sombre, une chemise bleu pâle et une cravate noire.

Gaara, lui, avait un costard blanc qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux rouges, une chemise beige et une cravate rouge.

Une fois au salon, tous s'observaient.

Temari : Comme vous êtes beaux tous les deux ! Allons-y !

Et sans que les autres aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Temari attrapa Kankuro par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Gaara et Sakura échangèrent un regard, puis marchèrent à la suite des deux autres.

Sakura : Je suis d'accord avec Temari, ça te va vraiment bien.

Gaara : Je te remercie, mais tu es de loin celle qui porte le mieux la tenue de soirée.

Temari les amena dans un restaurant plutôt discret, où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Le repas se passa tranquillement, le groupe discutait avec animation. Soudain, idée traversa la femme aux cheveux blonds.

Temari : Et si nous dansions ? Il y a de la musique et cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas dansé !

Kankuro : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Gaara est Kazekage après tout, cela risque de ne pas être bien vu.

Temari : Peut-être, mais toi, tu n'es pas Kazekage ! Alors viens danser avec moi. Et puis, tu es plutôt doué.

Kankuro n'ayant pas réussi à trouver une excuse, il accompagna Temari sur la piste de danse. Sakura riait devant l'air blazé du marionnettiste.

Sakura : Hey Kankuro ! Fais attention ou tu vas te transformer en Shikamaru.

La réaction qui s'en suivit surprit quelque peu la Kunoichi. Temari avait stoppé son activité, et regardait Sakura avec les joux rouges. Kankuro éclata alors de rire, puis s'adressa à la femme aux cheveux roses une fois calmé.

Kankuro : Sakura, tu as vraiment dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas, ou ce qu'il fallait, cela dépend du point de vu, n'est-ce pas, Temari ? Il se trouve que notre chère sœur en pince pour ce flemmard de Konoha.

Temari : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Il est beaucoup trop flemmard et macho pour pouvoir m'intéresser !

Kankuro : Temari, tes réactions te trahissent. Et puis, tu es toute rouge.

Sakura : Enfin, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte ! Shikamaru est quelqu'un de bien et très gentil une fois qu'on le connait bien.

Temari : Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! J'ai compris et taisez-vous. Au fait, Sakura, y a-t-il une raison pour que tu ne veuilles pas t'en aller d'ici ? Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas un garçon derrière tout cela ?

Sakura : Certainement pas ! Tu me connais bien mal, ma chère Temari.

La Kunoichi de Suna adressa un clin d'œil à Sakura puis repris sa danse là où elle l'avait arrêtée. Les minutes passaient tranquillement.

Gaara : Si tu en as envi, nous pouvons rejoindre Temari et Kankuro. De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de m'amuser un peu.

Sakura : Avec plaisir, Kazekage-sama !

Sakura attrapa la main que lui tendait Gaara, puis ils enchaînèrent les danses tous les quatre, échangeant parfois les couples. Soudain, la mélodie changea et un slow commença. Temari se dépêcha d'attraper Kankuro. Elle voulait voir son jeune frère avec Sakura pour ce morceau. Elle avait l'impression que ces deux s'entendaient particulièrement bien. Elle en fit part à son autre frère.

Kankuro (chuchote) : Moi aussi je suis arrivé à la même conclusion que toi, alors que je ne suis pas très doué avec ce genre de choses.

Sakura avait regardé Gaara, attendant de savoir s'il voulait ou non danser un slow. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser longtemps la question, car il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines de la femme aux cheveux roses et l'attira vers lui. D'instinct, ses mains prirent place sur les épaules du jeune Kazekage. Le cœur de Sakura battait la chamade, bien qu'elle ne sache pas trop pourquoi. Son cœur s'affola encore un peu plus quand Gaara l'attira plus près de lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, et pour la première fois, elle avait un sentiment de calme intérieur.

La mélodie s'arrêta bien trop vite au goût des deux plus jeunes. Il était tard, et tous les quatre retournèrent à la maison. Temari entraîna Sakura à sa suite dès qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Elle échangea un regard avec Kankuro, qui acquiesç. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que la Sabaku interroge la fleur de cerisier sur ses sentiments.

Temari : Sakura, j'ai l'impression que tu éprouves quelque chose pour Gaara. Ne me dis pas simplement que je me trompe. Même Kankuro pense comme moi.

Sakura : Eh bien, je dois dire qu'il est vrai que je l'apprécie beaucoup. Cependant, je ne pense pas pouvoir parler d'amour. D'ailleurs, je ne dois pas être plus connaisseuse que Gaara à ce sujet. On ne peut pas dire que j'aimais Sasuke, je crois que c'était surtout de l'admiration. Je voulais tellement ressembler à Ino.

Temari : Je comprends où tu veux en venir. Tu n'as jamais été vraiment amoureuse, c'est ça ?

Sakura : Exactement.

Temari : Et comment as-tu trouvé ce slow avec mon cher frère ?

Sakura : Euh . . . eh bien . . . il . . . danse bien.

Temari ne put s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement, puis commença à pleurer de rire devant l'air timide et gêné de son amie. Cette dernière essaya de bouder, mais échoua lamentablement et se joint à Temari dans sa crise de rire. Il leur fallu plusieurs minutes pour reprendre leur sérieux.

Sakura : Bon, d'accord, tu as gagné. Je me suis rarement sentie aussi bien qu'à ce moment.

La femme aux couettes s'apprêta à crier victoire, mais fut interrompu immédiatement.

Sakura : Alors comme ça, tu es sous le charme de Shikamaru ?

Elles bavardèrent ainsi encore de longues minutes tout en se mettant en pyjama, puis tombèrent de sommeil l'une à côté de l'autre dans le lit de Temari.


	7. Boulversement

Chapitre 7 : Boulversement

Temari et Kankuro s'étaient donné pour objectif de mettre Sakura et Gaara ensemble. L'aînée avait la tâche la plus facile, car la Ninja de Konoha lui avait déjà confié qu'elle avait des sentiments pour son jeune frère. Par contre, il était impossible à Kankuro de tirer les vers du nez de Gaara. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas osé lui poser la question directement, car le Kazekage n'avait jamais parlé de sentiments à qui que ce soit. Cependant, il avait promis à Temari d'essayer. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle il attendait devant le bureau de Gaara, n'osant pas frapper à la porte. Il soupira, prit son courage à deux mains, puis leva la main.

Toc toc toc

Gaara : Entrer !

Kankuro : Bonjour, Gaara.

Gaara : Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Kankuro : Rien, je voulais simplement avoir une discussion entre hommes avec mon petit frère.

Gaara fut plus que surpris par les paroles de Kankuro. Jamais encore il ne lui avait parlé de cette manière.

Kankuro : Tu sais que tu as beaucoup changé ces dernières années, mais il te manque toujours quelque chose. Il faut que tu montres plus tes sentiments.

Gaara : Mes sentiments ?

Kankuro : Oui, tes sentiments. Tu as souvent été en colère par le passé, non ? Eh bien, c'est la même chose, sauf que tu devrais montrer le positif ! La joie, l'amitié, l'amour.

Gaara : Où veux-tu en venir exactement ?

Kankuro : Bon, d'accord, je vais aller droit au but. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Sakura ?

La question surprit Gaara au plus haut point ! Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

Gaara : C'est une fille gentille et elle nous est d'une aide précieuse à l'hôpital.

Kankuro : Et c'est tout ? Pourtant, il me semblait que votre danse était plus qu'amicale.

Les mots manquèrent au jeune Kazekage. Il bafouilla des paroles incompréhensibles puis se tu, ne voulant pas paraître encore plus ridicule.

Kankuro : Tu peux m'en parler sans gêne, tu sais. Je pense que cela te fera tu bien de dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je suis ton frère après tout, tu peux me faire confiance.

Gaara : Très bien, tu as gagné. J'aime bien Sakura, elle est gentille, drôle, intelligente, belle. Et l'autre jour, quand nous avons dansé ensemble, j'avais chaud au cœur, et je me sentais bien.

Kankuro : Quand tu es avec elle, à quoi tu penses ? Qu'as-tu envi de faire ?

Gaara : Je voudrais qu'elle ne parte jamais, qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas. Quand nous dansions, la seule chose qui comptait était de la garder contre moi.

Kankuro : Pour une révélation, c'en est une ! Je pense que tu es amoureux d'elle.

Gaara : Même si c'était le cas, ça ne changerait absolument rien. Qui pourrait vouloir d'un démon comme moi ?

Kankuro : Tu fais erreur. Tu n'as plus Shukaku en toi, tu n'es donc plus un démon. De plus, je pense que Sakura est la mieux placée pour t'aimer en retour. Après tout, Naruto est l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle n'est pas du genre à se fier à ce que les autres personnes disent. C'est une fille redoutable, elle n'avait pas eu peur de Shukaku, lors de l'examen des Chûnins.

Gaara : Que dois-je faire ?

Kankuro : Montre-toi attentif avec elle, séduit-la. Si tu le désires, Temari et moi pourrons vous laisser plus souvent seuls.

Gaara : Je vais essayer.

Kankuro : Très bien. Bonne chance, mon cher petit frère !

Kankuro quitta ensuite le burreau et alla retrouver Temari pour lui raconter sa conversation avec Gaara. Elle était enchantée de savoir que le benjamin de la famille aimait Sakura. Elle commençait déjà à s'extasier en pensant au jour où elles seraient belles-sœurs ! Enfin une fille dans la famille.

Kankuro : Temari, tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient prêts à sortir ensemble de sitôt.

Temari : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! Ah c'est trop génial ! J'aurai bientôt une belle sœur ! En plus elle est trop géniale, tu ne trouves pas ? Kya ! Tu penses que je pourrais être la témoin de mariage ? Suna est magnifique au début de l'automne, donc dans environ 5 mois, je pense que nous devrions arriver à organiser ça !

Kankuro : Temari ! Cesse de t'emballer ainsi !

Sakura : Que se passe-t-il ? Votre discussion à l'air bien animée.

Kankuro et Temari se turent immédiatement et échangèrent un regard. Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Ils avaient vraiment fait une gaffe là !

Sakura : Oh je vous dérange ? Je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompu. Je vous laisse à votre discussion alors.

Sakura s'éloigna et se rendit au bureau de Gaara afin de lui faire un rapport de sa journée. Il n'y avait pas de blessés graves, justes quelques empoisonnés à cause des bêtes du désert. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau du Kazekage avec une certaine gêne. Elle ne cessait de penser à lui depuis leur slow, et plus encore depuis sa discussion avec Temari. Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de tomber amoureuse de Gaara. Elle était de Konoha, lui de Suna. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une Chûnin douée uniquement pour les Jutsus Médicaux, et lui était Kazekage et vraiment fort au combat. Elle n'était rien par rapport à lui. Il pouvait trouver dix fois plus forte qu'elle, et au moins autant de fois plus jolie.

Non vraiment, Sakura n'avait rien de particulier, elle le savait. Alors, à quoi bon s'accrocher à un rêve irréalisable ? Sasuke lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle avait été persuadée qu'elle l'aimait, mais finalement elle l'admirait uniquement. Peut-être qu'il en était de même avec Gaara. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir les autres, et surtout pas lui. Ino, elle, attirait tous les garçons. Elle était belle, drôle, gentille, et elle connaissait beaucoup de choses. De plus, avec le temps, Ino s'était encore embelli, avec ses belles formes pas trop petites ni trop grandes, et elle avait considérablement grandi.

Elle fut soudain interrompue dans ses pensées par une main sur son front. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était devant le bureau de Gaara et qu'elle avait déjà frappé ! Elle s'empourpra, puis bafouilla.

Sakura : Euh . . . je . . . pardon Kaz . . . enfin Gaara . . . j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Gaara : Il n'y a pas de mal. Je pense que tu travailles trop. Tu es douée pour diagnostiquer les autres, mais tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu as de la fièvre. Prend donc quelques jours de repos, tu n'es pas ici pour faire tout le travail.

Sakura : Tu as sans doute raison. Comme toujours.

Gaara lui adressa un sourire, puis se rappelant que sa main était toujours sur le front de la jeune femme, il voulut la retirer. Sa main lui obéit, mais pas exactement comme il l'avait pensé. Elle glissa le long du visage de Sakura avec lenteur et douceur. La Kunoichi ferma inconsciemment les yeux. C'était si agréable, chaud et doux. Lorsque la paume arriva vers le bas de son visage, elle tourna légèrement le visage vers la gauche et déposa un micro baisé sur le poignet de Gaara.

Le poignet de Gaara ? Un BAISÉ ? Elle venait d'embrasser Gaara alors qu'elle s'était juré qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle ne le méritait pas ! Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et le Ninja aux cheveux rouges pu lire la surprise, la honte, la peur dans les yeux si magnifiquement verts. Elle semblait choquée par son propre geste. Sakura se détourna et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.


	8. Imagination ?

Chapitre 8 : Imagination ?

Gaara eu un instant d'hésitation, puis poursuivit Sakura. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, ne voulait pas que leur relations se transforme en gène pour ce simple geste qu'elle avait eu envers lui. Elle l'avait vraiment surpris. Ce geste aurait pu être oublié tellement il était futile, mais la réaction de la jeune femme ne l'était pas. S'il ne l'avait pas intéressé, elle n'aurait pas réagi de manière si démesurée.

Il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il la voyait devant lui, tourner à l'angle d'un couloir, vers la sortie, puis emprunter de petites ruelles dans Suna. Mais il connaissait beaucoup mieux son village qu'elle. Il prit un raccourci et se retrouva juste derrière elle. Gaara saisit le bras de Sakura avec force et douceur.

Gaara : Sakura, attend !

La Kunoichi ouvrit grand les yeux en se retournant, mais détourna aussitôt le regard du Kazekage vers le sol.

Gaara : Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis ?

Sakura (murmure) : Pour ce que j'ai fait.

Gaara : Qu'as-tu donc fait de mal ?

Sakura : Gaara, tu sais très bien ce que j'ai fait ! Je t'ai embrassé ! Tu es le Kazekage de ce village, je n'ai pas le droit de faire cela. Laisse-moi partir. Je dois retourner à Konoha, je n'aurais pas dû rester aussi longtemps ici.

Gaara : Tu as honte de ton geste ?

Sakura : Je . . .

Avait-elle vraiment honte ? Certes, elle avait a peu prêt dévoilé à Gaara qu'il lui plaisait plus qu'un peu, mais elle se sentait aussi mieux. Son cœur s'était calmé, car elle savait qu'elle aimait sincèrement Gaara. Elle le ressentait. Ce simple geste que le Kazekage avait eu quelques instants plus tôt dans son bureau avait fait fondre toutes les résistances de Sakura.

Sakura : Je n'avais aucun droit de le faire. Ça ne se fait pas d'embrasser une personne sans que cette dernière ne soit d'accord, ou n'éprouve elle aussi des sentiments pour l'autre. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait cela.

Sakura fut interrompu. Gaara venait de poser ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur celle de la Ninja de Konoha. Le cœur de la femme aux cheveux rose cessa de battre, pour ensuite repartir à toute vitesse. Elle avait oublié comment respirer, qui elle était, où elle était. Seul comptait Gaara et son baiser. Leurs yeux se fermèrent, et le Kazekage serra la Kunoichi dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus la relâcher. Il se sentait entier, heureux. Doucement, il rompit le baiser et regarda Sakura dans les yeux.

Gaara : Maintenant, on peut dire qu'on s'est vraiment embrasser. Sakura, je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Je tiens à toi plus que tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est exactement l'amour, mais il est impossible que ce soit aussi fort que ce que je ressens pour toi.

Sakura (chuchote) : Je t'aime Gaara.

Sakura ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle l'ait dit à haute voix. Elle était perdue dans les yeux de Gaara, et ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle devait rêver, ça ne pouvait être autrement. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, puis une deuxième. L'ex Jinchuriki s'empressa de les essuyer.

Gaara : Sakura, qu'y a-t-il ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Sakura (murmure) : Je suis en train de rêver. Ou alors je suis devenue folle.

Gaara pinça alors le bras de Sakura, toujours dans ses bras.

Sakura : Aie ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

Gaara : Tu es réveillé maintenant ? Tu penses toujours que tu rêves ?

Devant le silence de Sakura, il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus d'impatience, et enfin, il sentit qu'elle lui répondait avec ardeur, le serrant encore plus contre elle, comme si elle craignait qu'il allait disparaître.

Le baiser s'arrêta, et on pouvait entendre dans un murmur : « Je t'aime », mélange de deux voix harmonieuses.


	9. Épilogue

Chapitre 9 : Epilogue

Cinq années sont passées. Sakura a donné naissance à deux enfants adorables. Un jeune garçon de trois ans aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts émeraude de la Kunoichi de Konoha et une petite fille d'à peine un an qui avait hérité des cheveux rouges et des yeux turquoise-pâle de son père. Ils les avaient nommés Yoru, car il était né peu après minuit, et Yue, en honneur à sa beauté semblable à la lune. Leurs parents étaient heureux. Ils avaient une famille, une vie tranquille et des amis sur qui ils pouvaient toujours compter.

Vraiment, ça n'aurait pu être plus parfait.

FIN

1


End file.
